Objection
by AkinaHatake
Summary: Her life fell apart, can someone help her build it up again?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though I guess you already knew that. ^^**

* * *

><p>"The spirits of the land are crying." a young woman said quietly, looking over the once green valley, now scarred by the ongoing wars, with sad eyes.<p>

"Hime-sama?" A much older woman said looking uncertainly at this young woman infront of her. "We should return, it is not safe out here."

"The spirits sorrow is so strong Miko-san. It is pointless battles the humans fight and they do not even see it." The younger woman turned back to her maid and eyed her suprized expression.

"Your father has requested to see you Himitsu-hime, it would be wise to not let him wait to long." Miko said and bowed.

Himitsu nodded quietly and turned away from the valley and walked down the path to the palace, her home. She noticed spirits watching her every move and gave them a sad smile and a nod of acknowledge.

Himitsu was lost in thought and did not notice that she was almost at her fathers office. where her father almost always were. So she was startled out of thought when a soft voice called her name and asked if she needed something, as to which she kindly denied and walked the last few feet to the door and knocked. Himitsu waited until she heard her fathers muffled voice telling her to come in.

"You wanted to see me otou-san?" Himitsu said in a soft voice.

"Himitsu, you have to flee the country." Her father turned and watched her with sad eyes. "You are the true ruler of these lands and you have to be safe. If you die or get captured I do not even want to start thinking of what might happen. I have paid some ninjas to help you escape."

"But otou-san, ninjas are the ones that are creating these wars, I do not trust them." Himitsu started to frown and heard the door open and close behind her.

"Lord Mizuhana-sama, we have come to escort your daughter to safety." A dark voice said from her behind her to the left and Himitsu turned around still frowning and watched the 4 men that stood behind her with critisizing eyes.

"Thank you. And Himitsu, trust me on this one, please." Her father looked at her and pleaded with his eyes to just accept their help. Himitsu sighed and nodded but did not look to pleased about it.

She walked out after she had bid her father farewell, and two of the men followed her immidetly while the other two stayed to take their payment.

"Himitsu was it?" The taller of the two asked her and she nodded quietly while frowning. She was sure she had seen these cloaks somewhere but she was not sure about it.

"Well Himitsu, I am Kisame and this is my partner Itachi. The two idiots that stayed are Hidan and Kakuzu." The blue giant said with a grin that showed off all of his pointy shark teeth.

"Pleased to meet you." She said politely and brushed her hair out of her eyes. The other two walked up to them and the other giant told them they had to get going before it got too late. The silver-haired man had a perverted grin spread across his face and walke up to her.

"Hello there~" He purred and looked her up and down while the others was making sure that they had everything.

"Not interested." Himitsu said and glared at him before walking away.

"Hey hey, dont be like that. I just wanna have some fuuuun~" He said with a smirk plastered onto his face. She just stared at him then threw a stick into his face.

"Go away." She said simply and the blue giant named Kisame laughed and gave her a thumbs up. She threw him a small smile and jumped into the air in fright when a part of the palace blew up and was quickly scooped up into the short black-haired mans arms. Their journey has started and she couldnt help but feel like there was something important she must remember but quickly fell asleep to the even heartbeat of one blackhaired weasel as they quickly made their escape from the now burning palace and their pursuers.

* * *

><p><strong>Upload story on Fanfiction: CHECK!<strong>

**Now I'm happy :) I had this hidden on my computer for 2 weeks before I finally got internet! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the story :)**


End file.
